Quiero Todo de ti! MarinaLightweight
by MarinaLightweight
Summary: El presente FanFic, es una Historia Paralela a la Original. Cuenta la Historia de 2 Hermanastros que lucharan por el Amor. Pero para ellos. Que significa el Amor? Sera que Ella, dejara su Orgullo? & el por fin comprendera lo que es el Amor? Me he Inspirado por la lectura de un Fic que me dejo 'Picada' por asi decirlo. Quiero darle un cambio & llevarlo a un mundo Diferente


~Algun personaje esta narrando o pensando~

~: Pensamiento: ~

CAPITULO 1:

~Que fastidio el de mi padre, obligarme a tener que recogerla… Sakura Haruno Desde niño, con tan solo escuchar ese nombre, se me arruinaba el día completo!

El suspira, observando con aburrimiento como pasan las personas en el aeropuerto…. Mirando su reloj con frecuencia…. En solo una hora quedo de verse con una ''amiga ''. Al pensar en ella, siente un punzado de excitación y se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro….

-Hola!

Dice una señora de edad avanzada… Ella se sienta y le sonríe… Le faltaban unos cuantos dientes…. Sasuke sintió como si toda la sangre que se le había acumulado en el miembro, prácticamente corría de El ….

-¿Me imagino que vienes a buscar a tu novia no?

~ ¿Qué?!…..No, no, no! ¿Estará loca esta vieja? Esa Cosa Novia mía? ¿Esa niña inmadura, engreída y latosa? Creo que primero me pegó un tiro! ~

No… Es solo una amiga. Dijo el Pelinegro.

-Ah perdón. Por esa carita que traes pensé que estabas feliz porque te ibas a reencontrar con alguien muy querida!

~En parte eso era verdad. Pensaba en Mei, y como disfrutare esta noche. Su forma de besar y acariciar. Una experta en el placer. Una amante apasionada y salvaje. Jamás encontrare otra mujer así. Capaz de encender mis más candentes deseos y llevarme a la cima del éxtasis.

La señora le muestra una última sonrisa y se para, a recibir a su familia….

~Maldita sea! Ya tengo aquí más de media hora!….Diez años después y todavía logra esta niña colmarme la paciencia! ~

El relaja su cuerpo entre el sillón, suspirando nuevamente del coraje. Hasta que su mirada se encuentra con un trasero bastante apetitoso, El endereza su cuerpo y observa con deseos. La mujer se encontraba de espaldas, esperando que pase su equipaje. Estaba vestida como una sexy ejecutiva. La falda y la blusa que traía le quedaban ajustadas, abrazando perfectamente sus curvas y su trasero. Su cabello largo y ondeado era color rosa, El color y el grado del ardiente deseo con lo cual Sasuke la miraba….

~Parece una diosa….Al Diablo con Sakura! Que se consiga un taxi….Pero a esta me la llevo~

Él se acerca a ella y toma unos segundos para aspirar el aroma fresco de su cabello y de su cuerpo. Antes de que ella pudiera voltearse, Él le susurra en el oído.

-Sasuke: Hola preciosa.

~Esa voz….Mmmm y ese olor~

Ella era bastante coqueta. Aprovecha su belleza deslumbrante y cautivadora para dominar a los hombres y manejarlos a su antojo. Desde más o menos los quince años, se dio cuenta del poder que tenía sobre ellos, chicos y grandes. Cosa que le encanta. No es virgen, pero tampoco se acuesta con cualquier tipo que se le cruce enfrente. Ella considera su cuerpo un templo. Y los únicos que tienen acceso a él, son aquellos quienes se lo merecen….De hecho nada más han habido dos….Un ex-novio del pasado y un amigo íntimo.

Ella voltea sonriente. Pero su sonrisa rápidamente se borra.

-Sakura: Tu? No podía ser otro?

- El Pelinegro la mira algo confundido, pues aun no la ha reconocido. Ella sonríe de nuevo….

~Has cambiado bastante Uchiha~

Ella lo mira de arriba abajo.

~No estas nada mal ~

-Sasuke: ¿Nos conocemos?

~Dios es hermosa!….Quisiera arrancarle la ropa y devorarla completa! ~

~¿Con que no me reconoces?. Sigues siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre. Tal vez pueda divertirme un poco~

-Demi: Mmm. no sé. ¿Mi rostro se te hace conocido?

Pregunta con la voz seductora y coqueta….Pero Sasuke tenía la mirada enfocada en sus labios carnosos y deseables….Luego hacia su pecho, que estaba medio descubierto, pues ella no se abotono los dos primeros botones….

-Sasuke: No. no creo.

Logra murmurar El, sin quitar los ojos de su busto. Imaginándose con la cara perdida en ellas, saboreando cada rastro. Sakura utiliza todas sus fuerzas para no echarse a reír. Ella acerca su cuerpo hacia Él, rozando la cadera contra el creciente bulto de Sasuke. Provocando que suelte un leve gemido. Sakura se acerca aún más, sus labios a solo centímetros y le susurra….

-Demi : Estas seguro. Uchiha Sasquito?

Él se queda pasmado por unos segundos, abriendo los ojos en asombro. Luego se aleja rápidamente de ella. Mientras ella se reía a carcajadas.

-Sasuke: Sakura?

~No puede ser. Sakura? Esta hermosa mujer no puede ser esa niña fastidiosa!

Al ver como ella se reía, todo ese deseo que le hervía y lo estremecía, se iba esfumando .Quedando únicamente coraje.

-Sakura: Ay Sasquito , Que calenturiento me saliste!

Dice ella intentando controlar la risa. Sasuke la agarra fuertemente, pegando su cuerpo de nuevo hacia ella….

-Sasuke: ¿Te crees muy chistosa no?

Al sentir su cálido cuerpo, junto al de ella, siente un punzado de excitación. También pudo sentir el miembro de Sasuke, que aún estaba algo firme. Ella le sonríe coquetamente y le da un leve rozo con su cuerpo….

-Sakura: Estas más…. Grandecito.

Sasuke se aparta de ella..

-¿Porque hiciste eso? Dice El.

-¿Qué . no te gusto? – Dice acercándose a Él y tomando su camisa….

- Deja tu juego! – Grita molesto y alejándose de ella.

- Hay ya quita esa cara de hielo! Que solo fue una broma! No es para tanto! -Ella voltea y empieza a caminar.

Sasuke instintivamente mira su trasero, lo cual ella movía seductoramente. Él se sacude la cabeza y reacciona.

¿A dónde vas? –Dice El.

-¿Que te piensas quedar aquí todo el día?. Mis maletas son esas dos. - Grita sin voltear y sigue su modelaje hacia la salida, provocando que más de uno se quede embobado con su figura. Incluyendo a Sasuke.

- Wow Sasquito! Este carrito te lo compraste tu solo? -Ella se ríe. - Obvio que no ¿verdad?….Me imagino que te lo compro tu papito no?

-Sasuke: Tu no cambias. -Dice cortando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

-¿No?. Bueno yo diría que he cambiado bastante .¿No crees? -Dice cruzando las piernas hacia Él y mordiéndose los labios. Sasuke No puede evitar sentirse atraído por ella. Su belleza y sensualidad era innegable….

~Nunca en mis peores pesadillas hubiera imaginado sentirme atraído, ni un poquito por ella. Que me pasa?. Maldita sea es increíblemente hermosa! ~

El disimula la batalla de sentimientos y deseos que atormentaban su cabeza y su cuerpo, en especial su entrepierna.

-Oye, ¿a dónde vamos? – Ella Pregunta mirando por la ventana del carro.

-Sasuke: A esta hora hay demasiado tráfico. Y tengo algo muy importante que hacer! Ya he desperdiciado bastante el tiempo!

- ¿Ah sí?! -Ella sonríe.

-Demi: ¿Te vas a ver con tu novia? Pobre la verdad, tener que aguantar esa cara de hielo no es cosa fácil me imagino!

-Sasuke: Jajá. Que chistosa , Porque mejor no te callas. Ahórrate tus comentarios tontos y deja de fastidiar!

Ella le corta los ojos y cambia la estación de radio y empieza a cantar.

-¿Que haces? – Sasuke regresa el radio a la estación anterior.

-Sakura: Ya que no quieres que hable y me tienes aquí, ahogándome de calor porque eres tan tacaño, que no quieres prender el aire, Por lo menos déjame escuchar música pasable de este siglo!

-Sasuke: ¿No ves que no me queda gasolina? ¿Prefieres caminar hasta la casa?!

-Sakura: ¿Qué? Tu papito no te dio la mensualidad para echarle gasolina a tu carro Sasquito?

-Sasuke: Cállate. Sabes que odio que me digan así!

-Sakura: Perdóname Sasquito, pero creo que el nombre te queda perfecto!

-Maldita sea. -El estaciona el auto y su respiración se hace agitada.

-: ¿Qué haces?….Me piensas matar o qué?

-Sasuke: No será mala idea, ya que no hay testigos, si preguntan jamás llegaste al aeropuerto!

-Sakura: Eres un patán sabes? Mejor déjate de tonterías y arranca!

-Sasuke; Prométeme que te vas a callar!

Ella se le queda viendo por unos segundos….

~Te ves deseable cuando te enojas. Me imagino lo salvaje que serás en la cama~

Ella aprieta las piernas, sintiéndose excitada, pensando en el cuerpo fuerte y sudoroso de Sasuke encima de ella~

-Sakura: Esta bien! Pero por Dios arranca, para por lo menos sentir la brisa, antes de que me muera del calor!

El intento encender el carro de nuevo…Pero no prendió.

-Sasuke: No puede ser!

- Hay no, no, no! No me digas que se te acabo la gasolina? – Dice ella cabreada.

El golpea el volante…Y saca su celular, pero cuando intenta llamar no hay señal…

-Sasuke: Tienes celular?

Ella niega con la cabeza, sacando su celular de su bolsa…Pero tampoco tiene señal.

-Sakura: Eres un tonto! Como se te ocurre dejar el carro sin gasolina! Ahora que vamos hacer? No dejas de sorprenderme con tus estupideces!

El voltea hacia ella y golpea su asiento…

-Sasuke: Cállate! Me alteras, me fastidias!…No te soporto! Que no te puedes quedar callada por un solo minuto?!

-Sakura: Que quieres que haga?! Que me ría y le aplauda a tu brutalidad? Mientras yo que estoy agotada de un viaje y muriéndome de un calor infernal aquí, en este maldito carro por tu culpa!

El se sale del carro rápidamente, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

¿Me piensas dejar aqui sola?

- Voy a ver si hay una gasolinera cerca. Dice El.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, esta carretera esta desierta! Ves una gasolinera por algún lugar?…Que piensas caminar y morirte del calor? Dice la peli rosa, asqueada.

-: ¿A ti que te importa?!

Ella lo mira con coraje…

Sakura: Esta bien. Has lo que quieras! Solo te pido que no te tardes! Con eso dicho, ella arquea la espalda y empieza a desabotonarse la blusa, hasta quedar en brassier… Sasuke se detiene y queda hechizado…

¿Qué haces? - Pregunta con la voz algo temblante y la mirada llena de deseos, Cosa de que se percató ella…

-Hace mucho calor… Me siento como si estuviera en una hornilla! - Ella le sonríe y despeja la mirada…Rozando su pecho con delicadeza y echándose aire…

~Dios me vas a enloquecer~

Los deseos hacia ella eran incontrolables, provocando que su miembro se endurezca en una agonizante erección en su pantalón… Él se entra nuevamente en el carro… Sakura voltea a verlo…

-Sakura ¿Que no ibas a buscar ayuda?

-Sasuke : Tienes razón… Mejor esperaremos a que pase alguien… -Dice sin quitarle los ojos de su pecho…

-¿Que me ves? Pregunta mordiéndose el labio…

Él era un hombre con bastante experiencia… Jamás se había sentido intimidado por una mujer, por más hermosa que fuera… El levanta la mirada hacia sus ojos…

-Sasuke _ Lo hermosa que estas…

Ella sonríe…

-Sakura: ¿Te parezco hermosa? -Pregunta con la voz seductora…

- Demasiado… Dejaste de ser una niña hace tiempo Eres toda una mujer… Él le toma el rostro acercándose a ella y le susurra…

-Sasuke: una mujer increíblemente bella…

Sus labios rozan…

-Sasuke _ Murmura ella. Sintiéndose dominada por primera vez ante un hombre…Un hombre nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, Su enemigo a muerte desde niña… Ahora ella se encontraba a su merced, suplicando que sus labios hagan contacto…

- Bésame…

El la besa, separando sus labios con su lengua… Penetrando su boca con ardor… El la jala hacia ella, Y sin despegar sus labios, Sakura se monta en sus piernas… Sasuke le desabotona el brassier con desesperación y toma sus senos entre sus manos, luego las introduce en su boca… Saboreando y mordisqueando con pasión… Ella deja soltar gemidos ante el placer que sus labios le provocaban…

Vamos atrás… -Murmura El entre besos…Ella se cruza por los asientos, mientras que El sale del auto, para luego montarse y la jalarla hacia El…

- Esto es una locura…

-Sasuke; Tal vez…

El la besa salvaje y apasionadamente, recostándola en el asiento…

- Quiero que me muestres lo mujer que eres – Dice el Claramente excitado.

-Sakura: Como quieres que haga eso..? -Dice con la respiración agitada…

- Solo déjate querer. Y grita. - Con eso dicho, Él le separa las piernas y le sube la falda… Procede en besar sus muslos ascendiendo hasta llegar a su destino… La besa por encima de la diminuta tela de sus bragas Lo cual estaba humedecido… Él se lo desliza por las piernas y la mira fijamente a los ojos…

- Quiero que grites-

Ella asiente con la cabeza, implorando con la mirada que haga contacto…

Sasuke desliza la lengua por su muslo, hasta llegar a su humedecida hendidura, Las piernas de Sakura empiezan a temblar…. El la penetra con su lengua, provocando que ella suelte un leve grito. Después procede en pasar su lengua rigorosamente, haciendo que estremeciera y grite aún más fuerte por el placer. El succiona y saborea con ardor, devorándola con cada rozo y cada movimiento. Llevando a Sakura al borde del éxtasis. Por sus gritos incesables y su respiración agitada, supo que estaba a punto de explotar… Pero El aún no estaba satisfecho…Quería prolongar y jugar un poco con ella. Así que despego los labios…

- No. no pares - Logra susurrar ella entre jadeos…

El lame rápidamente y retira la lengua…Y lo repite varias veces. Ella grita en agonía y toma su cabeza intentando acercarlo a su feminidad que pulsaba del placer…

-¿Quieres llegar?

Ella no puede pronunciar palabra, solo asiente con la cabeza…El introdujo su índice dentro de ella, fundiéndolo y sintiendo como sus poderosos músculos interiores lo aprietan, Sasuke nuevamente toma su feminidad en su boca y junto con los movimientos apresurados de su índice, provocan que Demi grite desesperada, hasta ser desgarrada por un orgasmo explosivo. Después de unos minutos ella se calma y lo mira…

- Eres. Increíble…

Sasuke le sonríe…

- Y tu…deliciosa..

Este fue el Primer Capítulo :3 Gracias por leer :3 me dejan sus comentarios? :3


End file.
